Du soleil sur nos corps
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Non, pas de résumé, ce serait dommage je crois ! Fic cadeau à petite patate !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : lisez !**

**Résumé : quelqu'un visite une roulotte. Attention, ce n'est pas un nawak.**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma tite patateuh ! ¤ câliins ¤ pour le magnifique dessin qu'elle m'a fait pour me remonter le moral que l'on peut trouver là : http/ cymeteria. /11376.html # cutid1. Si le lien ne marche pas demandez-le moi, je vous l'enverrais par mail. La fic est basée sur le dessin.**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou dernièrement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde.**

* * *

**1er Octobre AC 202, Neo Metz, 19h00**

¤

Le sommier couine

Le sommier couine et couine…

Le sommier couine quand on s'assoit sur son lit.

Un lit une place où l'on n'est pas censé tenir à deux.

Un sommier en fer aux ressorts trop usés, un matelas confortable, trop, qui mériterait d'être changé.

Des draps fraîchement lavés mais qui portent son odeur, d'un orange discutable – de la même couleur que les taies d'oreiller, les rideaux aux toutes petites fenêtres - et un couvre-lit rouge foncé, tricoté main, comme la nappe sur la tablette de bois de son coin-cuisine et le napperon ? qui orne la cuvette des toilettes de la salle de bains.

On pouvait trouver une touche féminine dans une roulotte d'hommes. Voire deux, en comptant la trousse de maquillage, sur la petite commode.

On pouvait trouver une touche de chaleur et un essai de raffinement dans cette caravane nue sinon, même si le snob en moi aurait pu quelque peu en sourire.

Snob, oui, parce que je suis né avec une cuillère en argent massif dans la bouche et même si je ne me pense pas spécialement suffisant, mon éducation fait en sorte que je remarque ce qui n'est pas mon standing, mais me prie de garder mes remarques pour moi, bienséance oblige.

Je remarque oui.

¤

Bien sûr qu'il y a pire qu'une roulotte pour vivre, bien sûr que j'ai vécu dans des conditions difficiles, cela ne signifie pas que je quitterais volontiers mon confort.

On dira que je suis superficiel, je répondrais non, je ne suis pas hypocrite.

Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche oui, au frais, et minérale s'il vous plaît. Merci.

Lui, se fiche pas mal du lieu pourvu qu'il puisse y vivre, il dit. Par contre il ne supporte pas de rester trop longtemps dans une de mes propriétés.

Il n'aime pas le luxe.

Je n'aime pas le modeste.

Nous faisons avec, pourtant, car si nous ne faisions pas, il n'y aurait pas de « nous ».

¤

Un « nous » qui existe depuis quelques années, depuis qu'il a pris une de mes flûtes traversières pour que l'on joue ensemble. Depuis qu'il est entré dans mes appartements, mon ennemi sans mémoire, depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie.

Depuis que nous nous sommes mutuellement rendus, peut-être ne savions-nous pas à quel point. Oui, « peut-être ». Je connaissais mon cœur, mais apparemment, je ne me connaissais pas moi-même.

Un « nous » qui existait bien avant que l'on ne soit ensemble.

Un « nous » qui a eu du mal à exister, j'ai beau être tolérant, j'ai eu une éducation stricte qui m'a donné toutes les bases pour bien gérer ma société, préparer convenablement mes OPA tout en n'étant pas forcément un bon père et un bon époux, mais un excellent chef de famille. Une éducation qui n'incluait pas qu'un homme puisse éprouver du désir et de l'amour pour un autre entre deux cours de maintien.

¤

Alors quand j'ai reconnu les symptômes d'une maladie que je n'avais jamais eue, quand j'ai ressenti plus de choses en regardant ses yeux qu'en donnant un chèque à une association caritative, quand son nom et bien d'autres choses sont venues à mes lèvres en certaines circonstances…

Quand je me suis mis à plus penser à moi qu'à autrui, j'ai voulu aller contre mon cœur.

Le poids du changement était bien trop lourd et encore une fois, mon éducation ne m'avait pas préparé à cela, à la perte de contrôle, au fait d'être homosexuel.

Mais aller contre soi c'est être contre-nature. Et aller contre lui c'est naturel, allez savoir pourquoi. On ne m'avait pas appris cela.

A côté de cela, mon éducation ne m'avait pas enseigné comment être terroriste. Et il y avait des choses que l'on devait apprendre soi-même. Ce n'était pas facile d'être un autodidacte de sa propre existence. Ce n'était pas facile d'en apprendre tous les jours sur soi et d'apprendre que parfois il fallait faire avec.

Ce n'était pas facile de se voir ôter un semblant de contrôle sur soi, à défaut d'avoir le parfait contrôle de sa propre vie.

¤

Mais il a su entrer dans mon cœur malgré moi. Malgré lui, aussi, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le temps, ni l'envie d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec qui que ce soit. Il avait été mercenaire après tout, et nous étions censés être ennemis.

Malgré le mal que je lui ai fait, aussi. J'ai tout de même failli le tuer, _voulu_ le tuer, quelles que furent les circonstances, les « systèmes ». J'ai voulu lui faire du mal et j'ai voulu que Heero me tue, pour lui avoir fait du mal.

J'ai une faculté effrayante, l'empathie n'est pas de la télépathie, mais elle peut donner un ascendant sur une personne trop proche, trop faible, trop influençable.

_Tu n'es rien de tout ça. Tu ne ressens pas tout le temps, tu ne me submerges pas et parfois c'est frustrant. Enfin si, tu m'as submergé une fois._

¤

Ressentir l'essence, les humeurs, les envies peuvent donner au partenaire une impression de perpétuelle intrusion, de privation de liberté, d'intimité, d'oxygène.

_Pour quelqu'un d'aussi libre que toi…_

Mes « capteurs » ne possèdent pas d'interrupteur, si j'ai appris à ne pas forcément subir les émotions des autres, je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne rien « recevoir ».

De ne rien savoir.

Ce n'est pas une question de puissance, mais de logique, on peut se retenir de respirer, mais on ne peut pas le faire éternellement, parce que respirer est naturel.

Mais l'hyperventilation peut-être dangereuse. C'est un peu comme cela quand on ne canalise pas, quand on ressent trop.

_Le mal est physique…_

Et trop ressentir, en échange, peut faire mal, mal, mal, peut détruire si on n'y prend pas garde. Peut rendre fou ou dangereusement lucide. Peut rendre esclave de ses émotions. Peut tuer la confiance aussi, car on ne se réfère plus à ce qui est dit, mais à ce qui est tus, et toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, c'est bien connu.

¤

Ressentir la douleur de celui que l'on aime demande d'avoir beaucoup plus de force que de ressentir celle des autres.

_Je t'ai déjà fait mal…_

Et demande de la patience de la part du partenaire, une patience extraordinaire.

Je ne peux être avec n'importe qui car...

_Je ne suis pas n'importe qui_

... je suis un danger et pour cette personne et pour moi-même. Tantôt antenne, tantôt paratonnerre.

_Si j'avais été un paratonnerre le jour où je l'ai vu, j'aurais peut-être évité le coup de foudre._

Et en plus je suis connu, très connu, trop connu. Et j'ai mauvais caractère quand je n'ai pas bu mon thé blanc. Et je peux faire des colères mémorables même si je ne m'énerve pas souvent. Et puis je rentre à pas d'heures et je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir le temps.

* * *

Je suis fait pour être seul, comme les grands hommes auxquels on me compare déjà, même si les gens autour de moi m'apprécient, ou le prétendent.  
Aucune femme intelligente n'accepterait un mari comme moi, c'est peut-être pour cela que mon partenaire est un homme.

Pas le plus facile des hommes non plus, ce serait bien trop simple, mais le plus complexe, le plus autonome, le plus indépendant.

Le plus casse-pieds. Le plus aliéné. Le plus amnésique, aussi et cela pourrait servir s'il oubliait mes fautes.

Mais s'il oubliait mes fautes, il m'oublierait tout court. Autant qu'il me prenne comme je suis.

_Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies…_

Et puis sans fautes, pas de ratures, pas de fêlures, pas de reconstruction. Un os cassé est deux fois plus solide, c'est scientifiquement prouvé, ou alors on dit cela pour se rassurer, qui sait ? Pas moi, je n'ai jamais vérifié, même si je me suis déjà cassé des choses.

¤

Nous sommes forts seuls et ensemble nous sommes « nous ».  
Nous sommes notre forteresse et c'est une protection qui peut faire peur.  
Mais il n'est pas n'importe qui, apparemment.

_Tu n'es pas n'importe qui…_

Je lui ai dit une fois où l'on s'était disputé sur mon statut d'homme publique, que ce serait peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il m'oublie définitivement et il m'a répondu « autant s'oublier dans les bras l'un de l'autre ».  
Et il m'a fait l'amour. Fort. Tendrement. Et je me suis oublié, oui… mais je ne l'ai pas oublié lui.

Je suis fait pour être seul, oui, mais je ne veux pas être seul. Et je ne suis pas un grand homme, je ne suis que moi.

_Quel grand homme…_

¤

Quand le jour où il m'a coincé pour la première fois dans cette même roulotte de romanichel, je lui ai demandé, à bout de souffle de notre premier baiser « pourquoi », il s'est contenté de me répondre « on ne choisit pas. J'apprends petit à petit à faire ce que je veux, à prendre ce que je veux, c'est ce que je fais ».

J'ai mis plus de cinq années à m'accepter tel que j'étais et à sauter le pas. Connaître l'amour à vingt ans, pour un homme, c'est risible. Connaître le sexe à seize avec une femme, pour se prouver que l'on n'aime pas les hommes et ne pas réussir à jouir – même avec une professionnelle – c'est un peu plus problématique.

Cinq ans de ridicule, d'hypocrisie, d'amitié à moitié factice parce que plus, plus que ça…

Cinq ans de tragédies, de guerres intérieures et extérieures, de tensions, de pardon dont on se passerait, de sourires de circonstances et de regards de braise…

de rage pure aussi.

_Cinq ans d'un sentiment, d'un désir insensé, coupable dans ma tête, trahi par mon cœur, mon corps, …_

_Cinq ans pour admettre la possibilité que je puisse me lier si intimement à quelqu'un du même sexe. C'est loin d'être évident, malgré les sentiments, malgré leur force._

¤

Cinq ans de visites quatre fois par an, quand le cirque passait par L4 ou quand j'avais un déplacement professionnel dans la ville où s'arrêtait leur tournée.  
Cinq ans d'excuses dont deux de missions qui nous en donnait de belles.

Cinq ans, la fin d'un spectacle et un énième « à la prochaine » et la délivrance en même temps que le chaos. Il m'a demandé de le suivre dans sa roulotte. Il s'est démaquillé devant moi alors qu'ordinairement, je lui disais trois mots à la fin de son numéro et je prenais ma navette.  
Je n'ai jamais pris cette navette.  
J'ai voulu partir mais ses yeux, à travers le miroir de sa petite salle de bains, me mettaient au défi de m'en aller. Ben voyons, comme si des yeux pouvaient me retenir contre mon gré.

Jamais contre mon gré, même si parfois j'ai besoin de persuasion. Ce jour-là je n'ai rien compris, rien analysé, rien calculé. J'ai juste fait. Et nos cœurs, nos corps chuchotaient, parlaient trop fort, bien trop fort et je n'ai plus rien entendu.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai plongé avec lui. Nous arrivions au bout, tout simplement, ce qui est un miracle en soi quand on tourne en rond.

* * *

Un presque soir de 1er octobre 200, à Néo Metz, ville de France qui a su conserver la magnificence de ses pierres orangées par le crépuscule, nos solos affectifs respectifs se sont changés en numéro de duettistes équilibristes.

Si cette ville avait su rester belle et forte malgré le passage implacable des siècles, des Hommes, alors pourquoi pas nos émotions ? Oui je suis idéaliste, mais j'ai conscience du monde. Certains confondent idéalisme et naïveté.  
Je ne suis pas naïf, parfois j'aimerais, mais sans conscience, comment pourrais-je apprécier ce que j'ai ?

_Tu m'as donné les clefs de ta roulotte, ce jour-là._

¤

_C'était _si excitant de se voir en cachette… car il était hors de question que l'on apprenne pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Les temps changent mais pas à ce point, il existe encore des irréductibles pour lesquels la préférence sexuelle détermine les compétences et toute la fortune du monde ne peut racheter la bêtise humaine.

_Et moi aussi j'ai été bête, bête… et je le suis encore._

La question de la descendance ne se pose pas : on comprendra que j'ai recours à la fécondation in vitro pour avoir un bébé parfait, qu'il soit élevé par la femme parfaite, même si ce n'est pas la mienne. On comprendra que je ne me marie jamais parce que les divorces coûtent cher, mais on ne comprendra pas que je ressente le besoin de tenir la main de mon homme, quelques secondes de trop, quelques secondes pour nous trahir.

_Je…_

Qui veut vivre heureux vit caché dit-on ? Mais peut-on être vraiment heureux quand on se terre chez soi ? Quand on impose à son compagnon de se terrer chez lui, quand on est avec lui ?

Quand on ne se voit que quand on a le temps, une dizaine de fois par an ? Quand il y a 365/366 jours dans une année, nous avons eu la chance d'avoir une année bissextile ?

_Un jour de plus pour être ensemble…_

¤

Quand on n'est tranquille nulle part, même dans les endroits jugés inviolables, privés ? Quand une paranoïa s'installe au point que l'on exige, systématiquement de fermer les rideaux ? C'est pousser la paranoïa loin, même pour un ancien pilote, non ? Même quand seules les personnes de confiance connaissent votre passé et que les autres ne sont plus là pour en parler ?

Vivre dans les conditions les plus extrêmes, être à toute épreuve ne vous armait pas forcément pour le quotidien d'une liaison longue distance. Et l'empathie avait ses limites, la présence physique nourrissait les souvenirs, faisait s'endormir tard le soir avec le sourire aux lèvres, malgré les disputes.

_S'adapter à tout, hein ? Parfois le tout pouvait être défini, délimité. Le tout n'est pas un fourre-tout._

Qui veut vivre heureux vit caché. Qui veut avoir une liaison avec moi devra compter avec les problèmes liés à ma dynastie, à ma fortune en plus des problèmes dits « normaux ».

_Trowa_ _et moi sommes des personnalités publiques, mais personne ne s'intéresse à la vie privée d'un clown trapéziste… à moins que…_

_Se cacher peut être excitant, oui._

_Frustrant aussi…_

Et quand on est ancien pilote de Gundam, on se rajoute d'autres problèmes encore, psychologiques ceux-là. Oui nous sommes complètement fous. Mais comme il l'a si bien dit, « on ne choisit pas »… et je l'aime ce choix.

_Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, ce choix… même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit. _

* * *

Parfois…

Parfois on a du mal à se rendre compte de la chance que l'on a.

Parfois il faut se perdre une fois pour savoir où l'on se trouve.

_Clichés, clichés, clichés… mais je ne suis qu'un homme, à force d'être extraordinaire, j'en ai oublié que je pouvais être comme les autres._

Parfois il faut se disputer pour des banalités, pour un journaliste trop curieux qui a capturé un instant d'intimité et tout perdre pour se rendre compte du vide.  
_Oui banalités – ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude des paparazzis, non ? Et pourtant…_

Au lieu de faire fermer le magazine – cela aurait confirmé l'information -, j'ai juste _menacé_, les obligeant à publier un erratum précisant que le « blond » sur la photo était une _blonde_. Oui, l'angle ne pouvant pas déterminer que c'était bien moi et bien entendu je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup.

_J'ai paniqué._

Seul le photographe pouvait objecter mais je ne lui ai pas _donné _les moyens de le faire.

_Je n'ai aucune excuse même si j'ai des circonstances._

Je les ai obligés à rédiger des excuses publiques envers Trowa Barton, l'autre « personnalité diffamée », « la jeune femme souhaitant rester anonyme » et moi et bien entendu j'ai récupéré tous les négatifs et clichés et les ai presque tous détruits.

Il n'est vraiment pas dans leur intérêt de me doubler, ils l'ont bien compris. J'ai l'air gentil et la plupart du temps je le suis, mais ce n'est pas ma gentillesse qui fait prospérer nos entreprises. Je suis un homme de scrupules et de principes en règle générale. Et je peux détruire qui cherche à nuire à ceux que j'aime en particulier.

¤

Un instant volé par une ordure, pour me rappeler mes responsabilités et le regard des autres.

_Un instant pour me faire quitter le fort._

Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller en public à des mœurs que l'on n'accepte pas malgré les avancées.  
Je n'ai pas le droit de trahir la mémoire de mon père, de laisser salir nos noms même si nos cœurs sont propres, à défaut de nos mains.

_Tu n'as pas eu le temps de les reprendre, ces clés, j'étais parti en claquant la porte._

J'ai oublié, l'espace d'une seconde, que je vivais pour moi également, que j'avais aussi des responsabilités envers lui aussi, mon homme et j'ai oublié ce que j'avais appris en sept ans.

_Cinq années à courir… plus toi…_

_J'ai oublié le chemin parcouru pour aller jusqu'à nous._

_J'ai oublié, oui._

¤

Qu'est-ce qu'un funambule sans fil ? Un imbécile empêtré dans le filet de sécurité.  
Filet qui ne sert à rien si l'on a fuit le risque.  
Il est mon risque, mon risque-tout. Et moi je suis fou, de lui, peut-être, sûrement. Mais fou, surtout, de l'avoir laissé, d'avoir laissé le monde imposer sa loi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

On pouvait être combattant et un instant paniquer sur le champ de bataille.  
On pouvait aussi se tromper d'ennemi, dans la confusion, la colère.

¤

Et aujourd'hui il ne me reste qu'une photo couleur, que j'ai faîte encadrer, celle-la même qui a tout gâché, mais à bien y regarder, ce n'était pas elle : c'était moi, juste moi.

Bien sûr qu'il a ses défauts, s'il était parfait je n'en voudrais pas, mais ses défauts, là, je m'en fous, pardonnez mon écart de langage et si vous pouvez pas, tant pis, vous ne comptez pas.

Je vais essayer de ne pas m'excuser d'être moi. Et c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait presque toute ma vie.

M'excuser d'être le seul garçon, l'héritier, m'excuser de mon apparence, de ma fortune, d'avoir mes convictions, de ne pas être mon père,

_Même si j'apprends jour après jour que je lui ressemble plus que je ne le crois…_

de piloter quand je ne suis pas à ma place, de ne pas aimer les femmes, de racheter des compagnies, d'avoir en partie détruit une partie de chez moi.

Pour cette dernière raison, je ne cesserais jamais, jamais de m'excuser, d'aller de l'avant pour reconstruire, jamais.

Trowa m'a dit que d'être de tous les combats cachait un besoin de reconnaissance, un besoin d'exister, d'être aimé quelque part. Au lieu de lui répondre, je lui ai fait l'amour.

Au moins les bouches se ferment, s'entrouvrent, explorent autre chose que mon modus vivendi.

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'empathie pour lire en moi… et pourtant je me cache très bien. _

Je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon et je ne les vois toujours pas de cette façon.

_Tu me fais peur. _

J'ai besoin de Trowa pour voir certaines choses et je lui en veux pour cela.

_J'ai besoin de toi…_

Je lui en veux d'avoir besoin de lui…

D'avoir besoin de lui pour m'aider à ne plus m'excuser d'être moi.

Pour être moi-même avec lui et non pas une image lisse, lisse. Les pierres de notre forteresse ne le sont pas.

_Totalement imparfaits. Parfait, parfait pour moi._

* * *

Je n'ai pas mes yeux pour pleurer, je ne sais plus pleurer depuis bien longtemps, mais mes yeux pour voir, regarder, graver dans ma rétine ce que j'avais, là, sous mes yeux, sous mes lèvres, mon corps, ma peau, mon cœur, tout ce que je n'ai pas vu ce jour-là, aveuglé par la rage.

Mais quand le voile se déchire, on ne peut voir que l'évidence et l'évidence fait mal :  
On est beaux sur cette photo, on est beaux parce qu'on est bien, bien ensemble.  
Cette photo, c'est nous.

Cette photo n'est pas figée. Comment une ordure a t-elle pu capturer mon trésor ?

Comment ai-je pu penser qu'elle l'avait capturé ?

A quel moment avais-je accepté d'être dépossédé de moi-même ? De lui ?

L'espace d'un instant j'avais accordé plus d'importance à un seul homme et ce n'était pas le bon, ce n'était pas celui qui comptait. Ce n'était pas celui qui m'aime.

_J'étais bien dans tes bras._

¤

Ce 17 juillet AC 202, j'étais en déplacement sur L3 et son spectacle faisait relâche.

Sur le cliché Trowa et moi sommes nus dans cette roulotte, sur ce même lit qui couine et nous venions juste de le faire couiner plus fort.

Le soleil tirait sa révérence et les immondes rideaux de ses petites fenêtres n'étaient pas fermés, c'était contre-indiqué pour ma paranoïa.

J'étais allongé sur lui et avais l'intention de me relever, me redressant presque sur les coudes, mais il m'a enlacé plus fort, m'entravant comme lui seul savait le faire.

Tout cela parce qu'il aime voir le soleil sur ma peau et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sur moi depuis des lustres, il m'a dit, de cette voix qui donne envie de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences, de cette voix qui endort la méfiance et qui éveille un peu plus mes sens engourdis.

"Juste quelques secondes", il a murmuré, quelques secondes oui, je pouvais lui accorder, non ? Ce n'était pas comme si les vitres n'étaient pas blindées, comme si on pouvait nous tirer dessus ? Et la roulotte était bien cachée au milieu de ses semblables, dans un petit terrain vague. Alors je me suis laissé aller.

Je ressens encore son torse, son ventre et ses cuisses se contracter sous moi, le poids de ses bras autour de mes épaules et sur ma taille, de ses mains belles, fortes, enveloppantes qui me faisaient oublier pourquoi je voulais quitter ne serait-ce que quelques secondes la chaleur de son corps.

Ma petite forteresse. Ma tendresse.

Je ressens encore son cœur contre le mien et sa mèche plus courte me chatouiller un peu dans nos étreintes.

¤

J'entends encore le déclic et je sens plus que ne voit le flash.  
Puis le clash et les mots de trop, les « c'est de ta faute, tu es complètement irresponsable, tu ne penses qu'à toi »,  
le haussement de sourcil de Trowa contredisant la pâleur de ses traits,

_Mais je m'en fichais à ce moment-là, _

sa voix douloureusement neutre, "irresponsable, oui, d'avoir voulu un peu de soleil"

_mais_ _je m'en fichais à ce moment-là_

et sa colère à peine contenue, ses mots blessants « paie le journaliste, tu es un Winner »

_mais_ _je m'en fichais à ce moment-là,_

et moi qui hausse le ton, blessé, blessé par ses mots plus que par ma fortune, qu'il me crache en plein visage « oui l'argent n'est pas un problème n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, hein, quand tu m'as embrassé.

_mais..._

Devrais-je payer à chaque fois pour avoir la paix ? Ce n'est pas possible, Trowa »

_mais_…

et qui claque la porte pour "faire le nécessaire". Et qui ne suis pas revenu, pour faire taire les rumeurs officiellement, par fierté, officieusement. Ce n'était pas la première dispute, bien sûr, mais elle avait sonné dangereusement comme la dernière.

_Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma famille, à moi. Alors que je t'ai taxé toi d'égoïste._

Il n'est pas venu me chercher et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse et puis quoi encore. Il peut logiquement penser que c'est fini entre nous, puisque nous nous donnons signe de vie par journaux interposés, si toutefois il lit les magazines, financiers ou people. Voire le programme télé. Dans les trois, j'étais sur le point de me marier avec l'héritière Catalonia. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas lire.

¤

J'ai appris depuis que nous sommes ensemble – deux ans déjà -, qu'il y avait bien pire que tout perdre : il y avait le perdre lui.  
Il n'est pas tout, mais il est une grande partie.

Sans lui je peux vivre, bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas être heureux.

¤

Deux ans de montagnes russes, mais de belles montagnes, belles.

Deux ans que je ne peux regarder un coucher de soleil sur des feuilles jaunies par le passage du temps sans frissonner, sans chercher ton odeur, ta chaleur, tes bras, en pensée.

_J'aimais tes mots, même tes non-mots, nos conversations silencieuses, tes cheveux sur mon épaule, quand tu m'embrassais._

Trois mois que j'ai claqué la porte mais que je ne t'ai pas chassé de ma vie.

Trois mois que mes dossiers tentent en vain de combler ton absence.

Trois mois que j'ai perdu le droit que tu sois à moi, mais que tu l'es quand même, que je parle de nous au présent alors que ce doit être fini, pour toi. Mais même en partant je n'ai pas su te quitter. Je ne t'ai pas quitté même si je t'ai laissé, blessé.

Trois mois d'un culot monstre, mais pas aussi monstrueux que mon amour, mon amour, toi que je n'ai jamais, jamais appelé comme cela autrement qu'avec mon corps.

Trois mois que tu me manques et c'est notre anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

Alors je suis là même si tu n'y es pas.

_Quel grand homme fuirait son grand amour ?_

* * *

Je serais déshérité si on apprenait pour nous, voilà pourquoi je travaille d'arrache-tripes, plus encore pour conserver mon standing au cas où, pour nous protéger. Sait-on jamais.

_Tu estimais que tu n'avais rien à perdre._

J'allais contre mon cœur, comme je l'ai dit. Et aller contre son cœur, c'est être contre-nature.

Je ne veux plus aller contre moi.

Je ne veux plus.

Je ne veux plus…

_J'ai besoin de toi…_

Et il n'est pas là…

Et je ne sais pas où il est, mon empathie n'est pas un GPS et je suis trop agité pour être rationnel.

Et j'ai envie de le voir… mais il me suffit d'entrer dans cette roulotte pour le voir. Il est parti.

Et je suis fatigué…

Fatigué… fatigué d'être trop fier, fatigué d'être sans toi. Fatigué… je ne sais plus dormir tu sais ?

Je ne sais pas dormir sans toi… alors j'ai fait moi-même ce cadre dangereux et je l'ai apporté jusqu'ici, discrètement.

C'est complètement irresponsable ce que je fais, hein ?

Je suis pathétique ? Si tu me voyais…

Mais tu ne me vois pas, hein ? Tu es partout, partout dans ta maison, mais tu n'es pas ici.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment fatigué, au point de parler tout seul au point de te parler à toi…

Et je ne sais même pas si tu voudrais me parler.

¤

Fatigué…

Si je m'allonge un petit peu ?

Juste…

Juste le temps de…

Faut que je retire mes chaussures avec mes pieds, voilà.

Mon complet Camel et ma chemise blanche vont être froissés, mais je m'en fous… je m'en fous des apparences, là… je n'ai pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre, surtout que je suis tout seul.

Mais pas si seul que ça hein ?

J'ai la photo contre mon cœur.

J'ai le nez contre son oreiller.

J'ai le soleil qui entre et les souvenirs qui chuchotent.

Les moments les plus beaux de mon existence, je les ai eus ici.

Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. Joyeux anniversaire.

Finalement je l'aime cette roulotte.

Je l'aime…

Tiens, le lit couine ?

* * *

Je…

Je crois que je me suis endormi.

Où je suis…

J'ai le dos en compote.

Je suis coincé….

J'ai chaud…

Je suis…

Je suis nu ?

Je suis…

Je suis enlacé…

_Je suis bien…_

¤

Je me rends compte que je connais cette position et cette douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos.

C'est comme cela que l'on s'endort avec Trowa, quand on est dans cette roulotte qui me brise les reins.

La paroi derrière et son corps devant.

_J'entends ton cœur…_

A quel moment était-il rentré ?

Pourquoi suis-je dans ses bras ?

¤

Je lève la tête et j'ouvre les yeux tout doucement.

Ça me fait mal de le voir.

Ses cheveux semblent avoir un peu poussé.

Ses yeux semblent plus verts.

Ses lèvres plus attirantes.

Il a l'air chiffonné, il a une légère barbe, il sent bon, il est nu.

Il a l'air de n'avoir pas dormi et en même temps, il a l'air de sortir du sommeil.

Et son rythme cardiaque n'a pas changé.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lit dans mon regard, mais dans le sien je vois de la colère, de la confusion. Du désir.

Et aussi…

Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui vois mal ?

Je vois comme de la tendresse, je refuse d'écouter mon empathie, je refuse pour écouter mes yeux, mon corps.

Pour écouter les mots qu'il ne dit pas.

Pour écouter nos histoires sans paroles et je vois, je vois…

Je vois que là il n'a pas envie de parler.

Je vois le manque et seulement le manque.

Affectif peut-être, autre, aussi.

Je n'entends rien. Ou j'entends des voix.

¤

J'ai mal au ventre.

¤

Ce que nous allons faire ne résout rien mais il m'a tellement, tellement manqué…

J'ai tellement besoin et…

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que dans ses bras.

On se comprend si bien tous les deux, même au plus profond de nos imperfections.

Mais le temps du regard est révolu, il m'allonge sous lui et il me redécouvre avec lenteur, aux murmures de nos souffles entrecoupés, rythmés par les mouvements lancinants de ce matelas impossible et je souris dans ma tête, je crois, je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Je suis sous lui.

J'ouvre les bras.

J'écarte les cuisses, lentement.

Et je le regarde, je le regarde.

_Même si le temps est révolu._

¤

Je veux qu'il vienne, qu'il vienne, qu'il vienne…

¤

Qu'il me prenne comme je suis, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Qu'il me prenne comme je veux le prendre.

Que je me perde dans ses bras et qu'il se perde en moi.

Que l'on redevienne une forteresse…

Son visage est à quelques centimètres de moi.

Il me regarde tellement…

Il me consume, il me dévore. Il me fait peur.

Mais j'accueille cette peur, je l'accueille et je la plébiscite.

J'ai vécu sans ma peur et sans elle je ne suis plus moi-même.

J'ai appris à m'aimer à travers toi, Trowa, à m'aimer un petit peu. Et à ne t'en aimer plus fort.

Je ne quitterais plus le fort si seulement, si seulement…

¤

J'ai envie… j'ai tellement envie de parler mais ma gorge se noue.

Je sais négocier, argumenter, réfuter, concilier, manipuler… mais je ne sais pas ouvrir mon cœur tu sais ?

Je vais essayer, de toutes mes forces.

Je vais réussir, il le faut.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais je ne sais plus pleurer.

Je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois à notre séparation.

Je me mords la lèvre, j'aimerais qu'il m'embrasse.

Mais il ne le fait pas, non.

Il me regarde.

Je me mords la lèvre presque au sang. Je n'y arrive pas…

Trowa est un homme et moi aussi.

Nous avons des besoins, non ?

Ce qui me fait mal…

Ce qui me fait mal c'est que je vois plus dans ses yeux.

L'espoir fait mal…

¤

_J'ai envie de parler._

_J'ai envie de parler._

_J'ai besoin de parler._

¤

le lit couine

¤

- …

¤

et couine

Je ferme les yeux.

C'est trop fort.

Trop bon.

Trop longtemps.

_Trop d'amour._

¤

- …

¤

et couine et couine et ah, ah, ahh, hmm… couine

et couine encore…

et le soleil se couche

_je_ _n'ai pas dû dormir longtemps…_

et j'aimerais le regarder mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je le sens, je le sens trop fort, si fort que je ferme les yeux.

Je le sens qui essaie de se relever, non, non je ne veux pas, je suis égoïste, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse, même une seconde, il m'a manqué, manqué…

Je l'aime et je suis con, je l'aime tellement, tellement…

Il essaie de s'éloigner encore et cette fois j'ouvre les yeux, j'ouvre les yeux en plus d'ouvrir mon corps, un corps qui a perdu l'habitude des étreintes mais qui reprend vite, Quand on a été aimé comme cela, comme lui m'aime, on ne peut pas ne pas y prendre goût, prendre goût à sa propre faiblesse.

Se battre fort pour conserver cette faiblesse, cette force, alors j'ouvre les yeux et il est au dessus de moi et me fixe de ses yeux-fôret qui plongent en moi, au plus profond de moi, comme lui se trouve en moi…

Si loin en moi que nos corps fusionnent.

Je ne laisserais plus jamais ma mémoire me faire défaut… même si ça doit être mon dernier souvenir.

Le plus cruel. Le plus doux.

¤

Et le lit couine, couine encore, encore, encore.

De plus en plus fort…

Plus fort…

Ces yeux qui me quittent…

Ces yeux qui me montrent ce qui ne va pas.

Les fenêtres.

Les rideaux sont ouverts…

Les rideaux sont ouverts et je m'en fous, les rayons du soleil sont trop beaux sur son corps.

Trop beaux, trop beaux, trop beaux sur sa peau légèrement hâlée. Trop beau sur toi, Trowa.

Je resserre mon étreinte comme lui l'a fait ce jour-là. Je le serre et je sens quelque chose me faire mal.

Quelque chose s'incruster dans ma peau, comme une médaille qu'il porterait au cou.

Je ne l'avais même pas vu, je mémorisais des yeux son visage.

Et je mémorisais son corps par le mien.

Je ne lui dis rien et j'attends.

J'attends.

J'espère qu'il resserre son étreinte.

Je n'espère pas qu'il me pardonne.

Je le veux juste.

Je veux juste que ce soit notre anniversaire aussi pour lui.

Comme ça l'est pour moi.

¤

Il me serre plus fort.

Plus fort.

Plus fort.

Plus profond et cette fois plus vite.

Le lit couine et couine et couine.

Il me serre.

Il me serre.

Il gémit.

Il transpire, moi aussi.

Je me sens animal avec lui.

Je me sens homme.

Je sens ma tête contre son épaule et je la lèche.

Sa peau est plus salée que d'habitude.

Mouillée, même.

Et mes yeux me piquent.

On s'envole.

Il m'embrasse doucement, doucement, tendrement.

Je pleure.

* * *

Il se redresse doucement après, bien après et j'essaie de me bouiner contre lui.

Nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre, presque comme nous l'étions au début.

Il me regarde avec tendresse, ses yeux me disent que nous devrons parler plus, savoir quelques petites choses comme où il était… en fait je m'en moque, du moment qu'il est là.

Oui plus, parce que nous avons parlé quand même.

Je suis un peu soulagé qu'il se soit relevé, parce que le médaillon de sa chaîne d'argent m'a fait mal.

Cela a dû laisser une marque sur ma peau et…

Et voilà que je recommence à faire attention à mon apparence.

Je resterais moi dans cette forteresse et point.

Ce médaillon…

Ce médaillon a une forme rectangulaire, un peu comme une plaque militaire…

Mais je plisse les yeux et je vois comme un petit mécanisme, comme un fermoir.

Je fais glisser les doigts, qui étaient posés sur ses épaules, jusque sur les grosses mailles et du bout des ongles, j'ouvre.

Je l'interroge du regard avant, mais je ne vois pas de refus.

Et je vois…

Je vois…

¤

- Je t'aime…

¤

_C'est sorti tout seul._

_C'était à peine plus fort qu'un bruissement de feuilles d'automne._

_C'était plus fort que moi, pour une fois._

¤

La même photo.

La même.

La même.

En tournant la tête, je vois mon propre cadre sur la petite commode. Il avait dû l'y déposer quand il m'a trouvé dans son lit.

Il ne m'a pas répondu qu'il m'aimait aussi mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il y avait bien assez de clichés dans notre histoire.

Au lieu de cela il m'a répondu :

¤

- Joyeux anniversaire.

¤

Les rideaux immondes sont restés ouverts.

Le couvre-lit modeste est par terre, avec nos affaires.

Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Oui, au frais, bien entendu.

Pourvu qu'il y ait un lit qui couine, cette roulotte…

Et toi, Trowa.

Je ne serais jamais quelqu'un d'autre, mais je suis meilleur avec toi.

Et apparemment c'est réciproque. A force de te voir sourire, j'oublie que tu ne le faisais pas tant que cela avant.

On est bien l'un pour l'autre et ensemble, dans notre roulotte-forteresse, nous serons libres.

Et que ceux qui veulent s'attaquer à nous, à notre famille prient pour leur salut.

Je ne sais pas ce que Trowa a fait pour récupérer les négatifs.

Je lui demanderai plus tard, pour le moment je savoure, je savoure…

Je savoure le soleil, mon soleil sur mon corps.

Et le soleil des autres sur le notre.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

¤ fuiiiiit très looooooin ¤

Bon ?

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce truc lol.

Vous dit mici de m'avoir lu et à peluch' !

Mithy ¤ vous avez eu peur, hein ? ¤


End file.
